


Your Lips For New Years Eve.

by IceQueen666



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2016, Champagne, Dancing, Drinking, Fireworks, Gold and Silver, Hugs, Laughter, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions, Partyhats, Singing, Singstar, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, feel good fic, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueen666/pseuds/IceQueen666
Summary: After everything the pack been through over the years they decide that they are well deserved of a good, fun night together. No monsters, no threats. Just an evening with eachother with fun and laughter... And maybe a bit of cuddle... And a Happy New year!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written any fanfiction in my life... so be nice and if you have ANY pointers don't hesitate to tell! I wellcome it so I can think of it in the future to write as good as possible. Also this is just a "feel good" cute fic that I decided to write at the last moment, no planning involved. 
> 
> AND, if you see any weird spellings or words that doesn't make any sense or grammer wrongs or anything, that's because I'm not from an English speaking country (We read it as a second language in school). Feel free to point that out too though :)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

**6 pm.**

Stiles enters the loft with the bag full of chips, chocolate, all kinds of sodas and stuff to mix in their drinks with, some candy that can give the worst kind of sugar rushes and last but not least, partyhats... that Erica forced him to buy in either gold or silver, or both. She had given him a list of stuff but she was very specific of what the hats would look like. Which he could tell why now when he walkes into the loft. It is covered with ballons and all kinds of lit lights and candles. And the theme really screams gold and silver, even a little red here and there just to break it off. Dereks loft has never looked so cozy. Only in Stiles dreams, but that was more him and Derek having 'cosy times' but that's when the 'sexy times' part were over. He shake away the thoughts, he wouldn't want there to suddnly be an awkward boner in a room full with werewolves... Sure it's happened before but if he can prevent it, then he usually go with that option. He breaks from his thoughts when he hears his name. 

"Stiles!" Erica walkes over with a cheer smile as he enters the loft, "did you get the snackes?"

He looks down at the bag in his hands and back up at Erica, "No, no, this is just what I carry around for fun.."

Erica shakes her head and let out a little laugh, "Knowing you, I wouldn't be surprised". She takes the bag and walkes over to the kitchen.

Boyd and Isaac are focused on something with Dereks new TV. Erica insisted that they should have one so they would have a reason to come over to their alphas more often and have something to do. Stiles had to help them get Netflix so they could watch pretty much whatever they want. 

"Stiles! We need your help.." Isaac snarels pointing the remote control at him. "Erica wants to be able to see the live send when the ball drops from New York, but the chanals are all blended and not where they're supposed to be, we can't get them right".

"Oh, look at you", he says with a smile, "Not being abel to live without me, cuz then Erica would kill you for ruining her New years, all because of a TV." He can't help but playing with the thought in his head of Erica cursing them to perdition. Now that would be a sight.

"Yeah, yeah, Stilinski, get over here and fix it, before next year." Boyd says. Rising from the couch and walking towards the kitchen. Isaac can't help but letting out a little laugh. 

 

**7 pm.**

Derek, Scott and Allison had been out to try and find some Champagne (by order of Erica) or atleast Derek had, Scott and Allison had volonterd to help out. Knowing that a lot of stores had sold out on all the good Magnum bottles. They had gotten a long list of what NOT to buy.

Derek hands Erica the bag, "Next time, you buy it... And in time, don't send us out the last second..." 

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen, alpha mine. It doesn't suit you" She said waving out to the kitchen again.

Allison followed her and later came out with a tray of wellcome drinks. "The Silver ones are for werewolves and the two golden ones are for me and Stiles, so we don't get alcoholpoisoning within the first sip." She smiles at Stiles who shoots his eybrowes up and nods. 

Stiles and Scott sets up a table of beerpong and divides the group into two teams. Scott, Boyd, Allison and Erica gets the Silver cups and Stiles, Isaac and Derek takes the golden ones, just because Stiles has full confidens that they'll win. 

When it's Dereks turn to through Stiles can't help but stare, he loves it when Derek gets that consentrated look and smiles when the ball gets into a cup. He's actually enjoying himself and having fun. Those moments are rare, how couldn't they be. He have had so much misery in his life, he couldn't let his guard down to anyone. Now he can, He knows he's surrounded with the people who wants him to have fun and let loose, the people he trusts and who trusts him. The people who have become family.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself", Isaac whispers a little sneaky towards Stiles.

Stiles relises that he's seen the way he looked at Derek and the smile that has grown across his face. He can't help but look a little startled but decide to let it slide. It's not like Isaac didn't have his suspisions before... or Erica or Boyd. He'd relised that they must have a clue about his feelings. He had hung out at the loft with them pretty often now when they got Netflix to update them on all awesomeness you can watch there. He and Derek regularly happend to end up next to eachother and at the end of the movie/episode they've ended up closer together or even dosed off. And it didn't seem to bother Derek, for he didn't say anything after. It defenetivly didn't bother Stiles, more than that he really wanted to touch and be more to Derek. But he don't want to make a move in the risk of ruining the friendship he and Derek have now.

 

**9 pm.**

Allison brought 'Singstar' which noone really object to now when the alcohol has done it's job. 

Scott and Stiles try to sing along to 'what's my age again' by 'Blink-182'. Not caring when the others laugh when they misses half the lyrics and their tones get to highpitched.

Then Isaac makes Derek sing 'Born to be wild' with him, and it really didn't sound bad! Stiles just sighs and smiles, ofcourse he can fucking sing too... Why wouldn't he, stupid perfection of a wolfman...

Erica and Allison chose 'Dancing queen' with 'ABBA' and Stiles and Scott goes up and slowdances and sings with eachother. Boyd just sits and laughs at them, shakes his head and Isaac and Derek laughs, not at all surprised.

 

**11.30 pm.**

By this time the music has gotten way lorder and the singalongs too. Everyone have alcohol in their system and laughs like never before.

"Only 30 minutes left!" Scott shouts over the music, Erica and Allison screams in agreement.

Stiles laughs, he can't think of a better way of spending the last minutes of the year. He's amongst the people he loves and having the time of his life. Sure he would've wanted more people there but they have either other people to be with or people to bust in a drunkcell or sew up people who don't know the proper way to use firecrackers... But he is okey with that. Although he can't seem to find Derek.

He sends him a text:

Stiles - _Where are you?_

He recive an answer a couple seconds later.

SourWolf - _The roof._

He heads up and finds Derek standing behind the edge of the roof, looking out over the wiew.

"You're not thinking of jumping are you?" He says as he walkes over to his side.

Derek just gives him a smile and a "I'm not going to jump Stiles, I just needed to clear my head and get some air." He looks down at the cup in his hand " I don't know what Erica put in this but It's actually more effektiv than I thought".

"Wow, are you saying you're actually drunk?" He says with a smile growing on his face. 

Derek just lets out a laugh and a little nod "Not very, but I can feel a little buzz. It's weird, I've never really been drunk before, the regular stuff I got my hands on when I was a kid never worked, I asked my mom about it, and she told me that we couldn't get drunk." His eyes go back to the distans. "I guess she only told me that so she wouldn't risk me trying anything that could actually work". There is a hint of a smile and longing in his eyes.

"I think this is the longest thing I've ever heard you talking about, seriously we should get you drunk more often", Stiles says, smiling, eyes sneaking glanses of Dereks smiles. God he loves those smiles. 

Derek just huffes a laugh and shakes his head. Then they just stands there, listening to the people shouting and chearing and laughing. They can hear their friends opening a window as they sing along down stairs to 'The killers' - 'MR Brightside'. 

It's actually Derek that's breaks the silents, "I can't remember the last time I actually celebrated a New Year. Or had this fun".

"Well then that could be your resolusion for 2017, have more fun. Get back out there and celebrate all kinds of holidays and birthdays!" He trails of as he looks at the time, "Only 5 more minutes, do you wanna head down see the ball drop?"

"I think I'll stay here, it's a better view for the fireworks"

"Okey, I'll stay with you", Stiles say, smiling. "But seriously, if you're gonna have a resolution you better think fast, cuz 2016 is almost over".

"I guess if I'll have one, it's probably gonna be something like stop being so paranoid that everyone wants to kill me and let in my friends into my life, not just into my apartment".

"Now that is an excellent one that i know everyone will like".

"How about you?"

Stiles thinks for a minute, "I guess, if it have to be something I probably should work on my brain to mouth filter and getting in to less trouble, something like that".

Dereks turn to face Stiles and looks into his eyes, "Now the lesser trouble thing I can agree on", he takes a step closer to Stiles, coming into his space, Stiles freezes where he stands, not that he would ever want to move away, a tingle of warmth spreding through his body. "But never change that wonderful brain of yours, and specially that mouth of yours". Dereks eyes flickers down to Stileses lips. His hands slowly takes a tight grip on his waist as he leans closer to Stiles, slow enough so he has a chanse to lean away if that's the case. He doen't, he meets Derek hafway in a careful, soft kiss. 

Not long after, the fireworks starts and they can hear people screaming in joy. The fireworks are in all different colours and you can really see it all from the roof. Stiles turns back to Derek, they still have their arms around eachother and looks into eachothers eyes with smiles on their faces.

"Happy New year", Derek says in a low voice.

"Happy new year", Stiles reply with a smile as they leans in for another kiss, more confident than the one before and this time they never want it to end.

 

THE END. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! Hope you enjoyed it, i didn't put a lot of work in it only about a couple of hours so do not jugde me to much xD :)
> 
> Happy Freaking New Yeeear!! :D Here it's only about four hours left of 2016 when i post this ;) Have an awesome 2017!


End file.
